


吾之母亲河荣光永存

by soulmate328



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Night before Garin marched towards the Valyrians, Rare Pairings, Smut, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: #娜梅莉亚/盖林#洛伊拿双亲王，我流奇葩配对#洛伊拿大军向瓦雷利亚进发前#大概是这些年的情爱终究是错付了.jpg
Relationships: Mors Martell/Nymeria of the Rhoyne, Nymeria of Ny Sar/Garin of Chroyane





	吾之母亲河荣光永存

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Blessed Forever Mother Rhoyne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438494) by [soulmate328](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328)



“我不会出一兵一卒，盖林。”娜梅莉亚坚定地说，“我会找到足够的船，然后带着娜·萨星以及所有愿意加入我的城邦的百姓，顺着洛恩河而下出海，去寻找其他可以让我们生存的土地。”

酒杯从盖林手中滑落，咣啷一声砸在大理石地面上。娜梅莉亚的心脏抽疼了一下，但她只是站在那里，一步也没有退让。

“娜·萨星的女亲王什么时候变成懦夫了？”盖林冷笑道，即使他的肩膀已经因为难以置信的痛苦微微发抖，“竟然扬言抛弃城邦与母亲河，任由那些瓦雷利亚的暴发户亵渎我们的神明？”

“你不是不知道他们有多少条龙，盖林。我们无法赢得这场战争。”尽管知道盖林的性子，但娜梅莉亚还是想最后一次尝试劝说他，“你以为我为我的行为感到骄傲吗？我也想要和他们奋战到底，但我是亲王，我必须优先考虑我的人民。娜·萨星可以陷入火海，但她的人民绝不可以与她一同葬身其中。”

“你觉得我们必输无疑？娜梅莉亚，你的虔诚何在？母亲河会保护我们，用她的洪水熄灭龙焰。”

“不，河水只会因龙焰而沸腾。”娜梅莉亚反驳道，“我们的巫师能够使用水魔法，但即便如此也不及龙强大。更何况，据说瓦雷利亚有成百上千条龙，他们就是这样征服了吉斯。”

“都是夸大事实。吉斯的那帮奴隶主早就衰落了，不堪一击也是正常。”盖林摆了摆手，热切地注视着她，“你麾下的军队人数众多，娜梅莉亚，和我联手，我们就能让那群殖民者滚回他们的半岛！”

“不，盖林。”娜梅莉亚摇了摇头，知道自己无法说服他，“我不会让我的人民去送死。”

盖林沉默了片刻，走近了几步，呼吸都能吹拂在娜梅莉亚的脸颊上。

“你忘了我们年轻时的约定吗？”查约恩的亲王柔声问道，“团结所有的洛伊拿城邦，建立一个有史以来最伟大的河流文明？然后你和我，成为新帝国的亲王，我们的子孙代代是洛伊拿的最高统治者。现在我们已经快要做到了，我已经成功联合了所有的城邦来抗击瓦雷利亚，在这之后我的威望一定会大大提升。可到了这个关头，你却要逃跑？”

“那不过是儿时的梦想，盖林。我会建立一个文明，但不会是在洛恩河。这里迟早会是瓦雷利亚的领土。”

盖林捧起她的脸，娜梅莉亚看到他的眼中有泪光闪动。他心里知道这是一场死战，娜梅莉亚意识到，他只是希望死得可歌可泣。“你不愿与我并肩作战吗，我的爱人？你要背叛我，背叛你的母亲河，背叛你的神明吗？”

“……是的，盖林。”娜梅莉亚悲伤地回答，“如果你不希望我这么做，现在就割断我的喉咙吧。如果是死在你手中，我心满意足。”

“不！”盖林紧紧搂住她，身体因为痛苦而不住战栗，“我绝不会这么做……你是我未来的妻子，要与我共同登上洛伊拿的王座……我怎能让你离我而去？”

“你若是愿意和我一起离开，我们就无需分开。”娜梅莉亚抚摸他的头发，“但我足够了解你，知道你不会和我走。”

盖林的眼神绝望起来，反而平静了许多。他掀起娜梅莉亚的裙子，温热的手掌抚过她的大腿：“你要抛下我，让我孤身一人？”

“我……”盖林的手指摸进了她内衣里，娜梅莉亚遏制住自己的轻颤，“我必须担起亲王的责任。”

“洛伊拿的亲王应当守护母亲河直到最后一刻，可你却不战而逃。”盖林捻住她的阴唇，细细揉捏起来，“我认识的娜梅莉亚女亲王从不畏战。”

“你只看到了我迎战……嗯嗯……没看到我讲和。”娜梅莉亚不得不扶着他的肩膀，腿间的细缝开始渗出热流，“我不会打必输的战争，盖林。”

“我们不会输。龙不是不可战胜的，一发蝎弩射中眼睛，那些怪物也会死。”盖林的手指伸进她的阴道，就着爱液的润滑来回进出，“留在我身边，娜梅莉亚。和我并肩作战，守护查约恩，守护娜·萨星。”

“嗯啊啊！我……”盖林抽送的速度一点点加快，让娜梅莉亚整个人软倒在他臂弯里，夹紧了双腿，“我的人民……”

“你的人民会想要留在他们的家。我还记得娜·萨星有多么美，那些粉色和绿色的大理石。”盖林熟练地抠弄着她体内最敏感的一点，让她不由得发出惊叫，“查约恩在南，娜·萨星在北，就像金星与银星。”

“盖林……啊啊，盖林！”娜梅莉亚已经无法思考，“操我，快操我，就像以前那样，求你！”

盖林沉默地将她抱到床上，脱去自己的衣服，将已然坚硬的性器滑入她体内，稳稳地抽动起来。娜梅莉亚在他进入的瞬间就因那滚烫和粗大而高潮，哭叫着接受剩余的侵犯。盖林目不转睛地注视着她绯红的脸颊，眼中有种如在梦中的朦胧。“你会留下，对吗，娜梅莉亚？”他不停问着，甚至没有意识到自己已经濒临高潮。

娜梅莉亚没有回应，只是在盖林挺腰的速度快到她无法承受时尖叫着收紧了阴道，从花穴中射出滚烫的阴精浇灌在对方的性器上。盖林被那股热流刺激得也很快射精，两人就这样交缠着躺在床上，不住地喘息，下身一片泥泞地相连。

最后，娜梅莉亚挣脱了他的怀抱，忍着精液划过大腿带来的刺激，套上散落在地的衣裙。

“我得走了，盖林。”她头也不回地说，“我的人民渡海需要船……很多很多船。我必须开始准备。”

说完，她不敢再看盖林的表情，逃跑般离开了卧室。

多年之后，当她来到多恩嫁给莫尔斯·马泰尔，对这位聪慧狡猾的丈夫讲述了自己在洛伊拿的初恋情人。

“他年轻气盛，虽然很有魅力和野心，但行事太过鲁莽。”她说道，“我非常爱他，但无法让自己参与他的愚行。”

莫尔斯握住她的手：“他叫什么名字？”多恩的通讯并不发达。

“盖林。”她近乎疼痛地说出这个名称，“查约恩的盖林亲王。他勇猛地保护了他的家园，直到最后一刻。”她不愿回想传闻中他的结局。

“如果我们有儿子，就叫他盖林怎样？”莫尔斯提议。他永远那么懂得收拢人心。

“好。他会是与他的同名者一样伟大的战士。”

“如果是我们的最年长的孩子，也会是一样伟大的亲王。”

“不，”娜梅莉亚站起身，望向阳戟城外多恩的沙漠，“他不会是盖林。他会是我，让洛伊拿延续千代万代，不惜一切代价。”


End file.
